


A gift for Charge Man

by Ohaymikoto



Series: Mega Man Unmixed [7]
Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas Fluff, Design Flaws, Family Fluff, Gen, Mild Angst, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: It was the day before Christmas and a certain Wily bot had but one wish he desperately wanted granted, but could his brothers truly bring themselves to tell him Santa wasn’t real?(Formerly part of Mega Man Mixing but is no longer canon.)
Series: Mega Man Unmixed [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A gift for Charge Man

Christmas cheer was in the air during this particular day for the part timer squad, the whole amusement park was decked out in Christmas themed decorations and even the employees were decorated for the occasion. On this particular day there was a special postbox set up so the children could mail their deepest wishes to Santa Claus.

This postbox was the main topic of discussion for pretty much any child that entered the park, and it even occupied the mind of a certain train themed Robot Master.

Charge Man was very eager to mail his own Christmas wish to Santa, his wish was something he desperately wanted, and he’d asked his brother Wave Man if he could get him one of the special Santa themed letters that were specifically made to be put in the postbox.

"I managed to get a letter for you."

Wave Man grumbled and handed said letter along with it’s matching envelope over to his brother who beamed like the sun, the aquatic Robot Master muttered something about wild children under his breath.

"Thank you Wave!"

Wave Man said it was nothing and left to clean up another mess in the restrooms which left Charge Man all to himself to write his letter to Santa, the train themed Robot Master chewed on a pen for a bit unsure of how to word his wish but finally started writing it down.

_Dearest Santa Claus,_

_My deepest wish is for a pair of new feet, please don’t laugh! I find walking extremely troublesome and my wheels cause me to collide with things unintentionally which causes grief for my brothers, speaking of my brothers, they have so much patience with me and help me walk from places to places without complaining even once. I feel like a burden to them and I desperately want to be able to walk beside them all on my own. Please grant me this wish,_

_From a Wily bot who’s been very good this year, Charge Man._

Charge Man inspected his letter and was very satisfied with the result, once Santa read his sincere letter he was sure to have his wish granted! Charge Man folded the letter then placed it in the envelope and stuffed it into his secret storage compartment, he’d mail it once the work day was over.

The rest of the day he happily chatted with the children as he drove them around in the little kiddie carts, their enthusiasm rivaled his pretty evenly. Once the park finally closed it’s gates for the day Charge Man carefully rolled over to where his brothers were gathered, they sat in the serving area of the fried noodle stand Crystal Man worked at, Stone Man got up from his seat and with practiced expertise helped his train themed brother get seated as well.

"The kids were particularly wild today, almost knocked me over for balloons."

Gravity Man complained while sipping on an E-tank, Gyro Man and Wave Man and Star Man nodded in agreement with their own E-tanks in hand, Napalm Man only shrugged since he’d had a fairly uneventful day and Crystal Man just rolled his eyes.

"It’s the chaotic joy of Christmas! They are so excited to send their wishes to Santa, and so am I!"

Charge Man cheerfully said after thanking Stone Man for his help and then proudly displayed his letter, his brothers looked at it with some curiosity.

"I’m going to ask Santa for a new pair of feet! The wheels are good for whenever I get on rails or simply need to roll around but I desperately want to be able to walk normally like all of you, I want to be able to run around without having to burden all of you!"

The seven other Wily bots feel silent and stared at their giddy brother with wide eyes, they were at a loss for what to say to Charge Man after such a sincere declaration. Gravity Man shared a pained look with Crystal Man who stuttered out a response for all of them.

"Well if you’ve been really good then I’m sure Santa will grant your wish..."

Charge Man beamed and then clumsily got off of his seat then rolled off to put his letter in the special postbox, once he was out of hearing range the atmosphere quickly dropped.

"Santa isn’t real, he won’t get his wish granted."

Napalm Man stated matter of factly with a bitter tone, he could already picture his brother’s absolute heartbreak upon waking up the next day and finding nothing has changed about his feet, Charge Man would be inconsolable.

"Do you want to tell him that?"

Star Man muttered and waved his rose shaped candy cane in the direction their brother had rolled off to, the destructive Robot Master shook his body quickly and looked to his other brothers for some form of alternative.

Gyro Man tapped his chin thoughtfully and hummed, no miracle was going to fix Charge Man's dilemma and telling him the cold truth would only destroy him along with his hopes and dreams so what else could they do?

"Doc Wily really screwed up when he designed Charge, what respectable robotics scientist doesn’t think of creating ways for his robots so they can walk properly? It’s a major design flaw if you ask me."

Stone Man grumbled angrily, the fact that Charge Man thought he was a burden to them simply because of something he had no control over really made him mad.

"That’s it!"

Wave Man leapt up with a yell and nearly stabbed his harpoon hand into their table, the other Wily bots looked at him very startled.

"We could simply redesign his feet so the wheels are retractable!"

It was such a simple and obvious solution that the Wily bots felt really stupid for not realizing it much sooner, however it was Gyro Man who decided to voice some concerns regarding the matter.

"But how will we accomplish that? Doctor Wily would never agree to such a thing unless it involved killing Mega Man somehow.”

Wave Man though wagged his harpoon hand with a smirk clear in his eyes, clearly he had a solution for that too.

"Of course the good doctor would not help so why tell him? What he won’t know will not hurt him, no we will do this ourselves with our own resources."

The other Wily bots shared glances between each other then nodded in agreement, they knew Dr Wily would give them a real tongue lashing for wasting money they’d earned for him on trifling matters like their brother’s happiness.

"With all of our paychecks combined we should be able to buy the necessary parts needed. Star and Crystal, you two get our brother home so he won’t suspect a thing while we get the parts."

Stone Man laid out the plan they would follow and everyone got their part to play, soon they set the plan in motion and night soon passed them by in the blink of their optics.

Charge Man woke that morning from his sleep mode first out of all his brothers and stretched tiredly, his stiff joints popped and he felt much more mobile, then he noted the date in his internal clock and wide awake he scrambled to check if his wish had come true.

The wheels were still on his feet but he saw a few changes.

The train themed Robot Master hesitantly reaches down and let his fingers brush across the new internal rails in both of his feet, he was a bit confused by their purpose but the noticed a piece of paper stuck to his right foot and read it.

_Click your heels together and see!_

_From, Santa and his little robot helpers._

Charge Man felt his hope bubbling in his core and shakily followed the instructions left by Santa, some internal mechanisms clicked loudly and the wheels on his feet moved up the internal rails then stopped where his ankles would’ve been which left his feet flat without wheels.

Slowly the Wily bot let his feet touch the floor and they stayed there without rolling away, Charge Man gripped the edges of his bed and carefully stood on his trembling legs then took a single step forward.

For the first time in all the time Charge Man had been active he took a step all on his own.

The other Wily bots woke up to his happy cheers and smiled knowingly amongst themselves, seeing their brother sprint around on his own with the brightest smile on his face and happy tears in his optics had indeed made all of their efforts last night worth it.

They did end up getting yelled at by Dr Wily for 'donating his money to charity', but it all had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little one shot that popped into my head a few days ago, I always wondered how Robot Masters like Charge Man could walk without problems despite having wheels and other such things that would realistically make mobility a real pain.


End file.
